


Ereri smut and stuff

by NerdWhoNeedsHelp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWhoNeedsHelp/pseuds/NerdWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: This is mostly smut. Just a collection of small smut fics with the characters Eren Yeager and Levi from the manga and anime Attack On Titan. I'm just testing the water in my smut writing skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. this is the first smut I've ever written, so I'm really just testing the waters.  
> Eren is top in this one, this isn't in the AOT universe, it's a normal AU.  
> This one will be labeled NSFW

Shuffling and heavy footsteps could be heard in the house. Eren pinned Levi to the wall as he kissed the smaller man roughly. Panting and lips smacking could be heard as the make out session was getting more than heated. Eren's tongue explored Levi's mouth, mapping every sections of his mouth, while simultaneously craving the taste of him.

Not wanting to take his lips off of Levi, Eren clumsily led him to the couch, accidentally bumping into the table which made Levi grunt. "Watch it brat," he hissed.

Eren chuckled. "Sorry," he replied not really meaning it, and pushing Levi down on the couch. Levi peered up at Eren's bluish-green eyes and scoffed. "Come here," Levi grabbed Eren's collar and slammed his lips into his own. Eren smiled into their heated and passionate kiss that sent shivers down his spine. 

Eren eased down onto the couch of that he was slightly hovering over Levi as they started the cycle over of each other's tongues fighting for dominance. Levi won when he bit down on Eren's lip not so softly and Eren let out a small noise of pleasure, which only excited Levi even further.

Eren could still taste the slight aroma of alcohol on Levi's breath from the party the were prior to the current state of events. 

Levi's hand traveled down Eren's chest, teasing the top button of his shirt. Eren pinned Levi on the couch and straddled him, knees beside his waist. Eren sat up straight effectively disconnecting their kiss. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and Levi only got a quick glance at Eren's abs before his lips were captured in another kiss and his own shirt was being worked off.

Eren swiftly ran a hand down Levi's chest, sending shocks of electricity through Levi. He stripped himself and Levi down until they were both in their boxers, already hard members pressed and grinding against each other. Levi rolled his hips harder onto Eren's, sending him small quakes of pleasure and letting out small moans here and there. 

 Eren's hand slipped into Levi's underwear and heard a small gasp of pleasure produce from Levi when he wrapped his long slender fingers around Levi's pulsing length. Eren started pumping Levi almost agonizingly slow while occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip, whipping any precome and using as a lubricant to make it easier to jack Levi. Levi moaned quietly and attacked Eren's neck, licking, biting and sucking. 

Eren kept going until Levi's moans were louder and his back was arching and his hands were gripping the sofa cushions. "F-fuck, Eren!" He gasped out and a knot started to form in his stomach and he was going to come. 

Eren let go of Levi's cock and Levi's gray eyes snapped open, peering up at Eren. Eren took off his boxers and Levi's before flipping Levi over on his stomach and positioning himself so he was on his knees.

"Ass up," Eren ordered and Levi obeyed doing exactly that; face down on the couch and ass up in the air on his knees, hands above his head. 

Eren gripped Levi's hips and lined up his own pulsating member with Levi's entrance. He pushed the tip in, slowly at first and then all at once. Eren let out a groan, finally receiving more pleasure for himself.

Levi bit his lip and held in a loud groan when Eren entered him. "Fuck," he growled.

Eren smirked and started moving in and out, taking it easy at first. Levi started moaning more and louder as Eren went faster and harder.

"F-fuck Levi," Eren groaned as he felt Levi's tightness and he went faster, slamming into Levi.

"E-Eren!" Levi yelled. "Right there!" He moaned loudly when Eren hit his prostate, sending pleasure and slight pain throughout his body. He arched his back and panted when Eren kept doing it again and again.

One last time for Eren to slam into Levi's sweet spot, and Levi clenched around Eren. That was all it took for Eren to finally reach his climax. "Levi!" He moaned out and came in Levi. Levi felt Eren's hot liquids poor into him and sent him over the edge as he practically screamed while his body shook and he came onto his stomach and the couch. 

Eren pulled out of Levi and panted, falling next to Levi and holding him in his arms. "God Dammit Eren," Levi groaned. "That's going to take forever to get out of the couch." 

He heard Eren chuckle. "Clean freak." 

"I'm not a clean freak for not wanting cum all over our couch!" Levi hissed.

"I love you you little clean freak." Eren grinned and placed a loving kiss on Levi's lips.

Levi smiled and shook his head. "I love you too brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, so how was it? Like I said, I'm new at this so sorry if it sucked. Tell me if you want more and I'm definitely up for suggestions.


End file.
